


Choices

by ThatCunningSlytherin



Series: My Fire Emblem Canon (one-shots) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Battle of Enbarr, Combination of Golden Deer and Blue Lion's playthrough, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/ThatCunningSlytherin
Summary: As the Battle of Enbarr ends choices are made that lays the groundwork for the futures of Hubert and Petra.
Relationships: Jeritza Von Hrym/Constance Von Nuvelle (mentioned), Petra Macneary/Hubert von Vestra
Series: My Fire Emblem Canon (one-shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817731
Kudos: 20





	Choices

Smoke filled the air as Constance launched another ball of fire at the enemy working its way through the streets of Enbarr. She reined her screaming mount out of the way in time to avoid a retaliatory barrage of arrows shot at her pegasus. The fire did its job, raising a wall of red, hot enough to melt the brick to either side of it, the enemy forces were backtracking in the streets to find another path forward.  
  
"Excellent," Hubert said as he observed the battle from atop the high hill of Enbarr. "Inform the Death Knight to move his troops west, his prey will soon be making their way down to him."  
  
One of the mages next to him bowed before warping away.  
  
"It was foolishness for them to be coming at us without their full strength," Petra mused on his other side.  
  
She held a hand to her chin and her brow was furrowed as she observed the small cluster of their former classmates and teachers work their way through the streets.   
  
"Yes, it seems they either overestimated their abilities or underestimated our remaining strength after they took Fort Merceus," Hubert commented, then to another nearby mage spoke. "Let your handlers know that they are to keep a close leash on their beasts until I say so; I don't want your monsters injuring our own."  
  
A second mage stared, his face unreadable under a plaster mask, but eventually, he gave a stiff bow and warped away too.  
  
"Where will you be wanting me?" Petra asked looking to Hubert; while they were equals in terms of rank she submitted to his strategic intellect in the heat of battle.  
  
"You will stay here, I doubt you will be needed for this battle Petra," Hubert commented in that dry flat tone of his. "Claude will be out there somewhere with his relic bow, I see no point in risking you unnecessarily until I know where he is. Once he has been taken out the battle will be as good as over anyway, so even then you may not need to join the fray."  
  
Hubert did not see her scowl, he had been doing this far too often of late, and Petra could not fathom what she had done to make him lose faith in her battle prowess. Her wyvern sensed its rider's mood and nudged her back gently with its large head. Petra smiled and turned to hug her loyal mount's neck rubbing her cheek against the rough scales. Caught in a bout of her wyvern's playfulness Petra did not see the slight smile that broke the ice of Hubert's face, nor the shine in his usual cold eyes.  
  
"Lord Hubert!"   
  
A mage warping next to him and the alarm in his voice tore Hubert's gaze away from Petra.  
  
"Report."  
  
"Sir, a group of enemy troops is approaching the western wall!"  
  
"What?" Hubert hissed. "Why have our patrols not spotted them before now?"  
  
The mage hesitated.  
  
"Well sir, our scouts have not been returning since yesterday..."  
  
Hubert grabbed the mage by his robes and pulled him close.  
  
"Then why have your people been telling me ‘all was well’?"  
  
Hubert's voice was silk but had the mage not been wearing a mask all would have seen the sweat that now coated his brow.  
  
"Myson...Myson ordered us not to inform you."  
  
"Myson," Hubert said the name like a swear. "Tell me, did you report this approaching danger to Myson before me?"  
  
"Well, yes, of course, sir, he gave me permission to tell you now."  
  
"I see..." Hubert released his grip on the mages front and carefully wiped the wrinkles away, his face neutral. "Manu."  
  
Petra's wyvern turned its neck to Hubert upon hearing its name, Hubert then grabbed the mage again and twisted, throwing the man towards the beast, which opened its jaws hungrily before closing around the mages middle.  
  
"YOU!" Hubert shouted at a cluster of mages making himself audible over the screams of the one being ripped in half. "Go and tell your people they report to me not Myson, if I hear of anyone disobeying they will consider that one's death merciful!"  
  
The four mages turned, the other's screaming ceased as a purple snake was pulled up from his body and swallowed by Manu. They all warped away at once leaving Hubert fuming, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Petra laid a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at her before visibly relaxing, she smiled as he nodded at her, placing a gentle hand over hers.  
  
"Mikila," a nearby pegasus knight straightened at Hubert's call.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Gather your forces and meet these invaders, cut them off before they can cross the river."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The Knight rushed to her pegasus and flew off to lead the charge.  
  
"We can still hold them," Hubert muttered to himself, begrudgingly stepping away from Petra's warmth to better survey the battle.   
  
The enemy troops were almost at the Death Knight, thanks to Constance's carefully launched fireballs, if luck was with them, the enemy would see it as an attack rather than the careful trap it was.   
  
"Will you be wanting me to assist the pegasus knights?" Petra asked.  
  
"Possibly," Hubert said trying not to let his reluctance be audible in his voice. "I might need you to help Constance pick off any soldiers that retreat from the Death Knight. We cannot let a single one escape to regroup with their forces headed down from Fhirdiad."  
  
Petra frowned but did not respond.   
  
He would soothe her pride, later, after the battle was won and the city was celebrating its survival; he could assure her of her strength in battle and his faith in her ability to slay any foe. She would smile at that, she would smile at him...no; time for those confusing thoughts later. His whole life had been dedicated to Edelgard, first as a servant, then a protector, now he was her general, then there was Petra, she had gone from a skinny little thing wandering the palace, to a classmate and comrade in arms, now she was...well he wasn't sure what she was. Her words from a month ago kept ringing in his ears: " _Be marking my words, Hubert. One day, between the two of us, you will be choosing me._ "   
  
Choose Petra over Edelgard? It was preposterous, he had adored Edelgard since they were children, worshiped the very ground she walked on, who was Petra but another ally, another servant of the crown. She was nothing more than a capable warrior with an endearing way of speaking, a smile that never failed to warm his chest, and beauty that shamed even the most...  
  
Hubert gave himself a little shake this was assuredly not the time for such thoughts. The Death Knight's soldiers charged forward as the enemy moved into range, soon the foe would be cut down by the Death Knight's scythe and all of Fodlan would be reminded of Edelgard's strength, their loses up till this point were inconsequential if they won today. Everything else could wait until then, he wanted to enjoy this moment of triumph.  
  
Petra stepped forward, her gaze narrowed, as she stared at the horizon. "Hubert, what is that?"  
  
His gaze not being nearly as sharp as her it took Hubert a few moments to see the speck in the air getting bigger and bigger. It was a wyvern...the wyvern had someone on its back...but who...  
  
"It is being the Professor!" Petra said faltering and taking a step back in alarm.  
  
"What!" Hubert looked and sure enough, the figure on the wyvern had green hair and a glowing sword at the ready.  
  
No! It could not be, while the reports out of Fhirdiad conflicted on some accounts all agreed that the Byleth had been present there. NO!  
  
"Release the Winged Beasts!" Hubert shouted to the mage keepers at the bottom of the hill; spittle flying out of his mouth. "Set them loose!"  
  
Byleth was distinguishable now, every beat of her Wyvern's wings another needle in Hubert's chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Petra run and jump onto her wyverns back moving her bow from her back to be ready in her hand. As Manu got onto its legs and spread its wings Hubert caught Petra's eye, they looked at each other eyes burrowing into each other's. A million thoughts ran through Hubert's mind but with so many thoughts he understood none of them, and they all seemed to be caught in his throat. Petra looked sad as she was brought into the air and carried forward by the beast and Hubert could not offer a single word of comfort. The letter he had given to a servant before the battle, the letter that seemed an unnecessary afterthought two hours ago, that letter now burned in the forefront of his mind.  
  
Byleth was in the city now, she jumped off her wyvern's back and landed behind the Death Knight's ambush, the Sword of The Creator slashing through their soldiers like paper dolls. Petra was soaring over the buildings charging towards the foe, she did not see the reinforcements that had arrived from the west; these reinforcements were all mounted with Claude in the lead.   
Time slowed, each pound of Hubert's heart taking a full minute.  
  
Hubert watched as Claude's white wyvern's wings slowly beat the air with powerful motions, Claude drew Failnaught a glowing arrow ready, then loosed.  
  
The arrow seemed to move so slowly through the air, Petra must be certain to dodge it, but he knew she wouldn't; the arrow cut through the saddle strap embedding itself in Manu's chest. As the beast screamed and fell, Petra too fell, she fell and fell, then she didn’t. A small puff of dust and dirt rose from the roof where she and the wyvern landed.  
  
Hubert couldn't breathe as time resumed its normal speed, all the air in all the world had vanished when Petra fell, there was nothing left. Then suddenly there was too much air and Hubert's breathing returned in heavy rapid bursts, without thinking he warped away from his post and reappeared on the roof with Petra. Manu the wyvern was dead, its neck and wings twisted irregularly, golden eyes glazed over; Hubert could not spare a thought for the beast instead he rushed to gently pull Petra's body into his arms.   
  
Her groan of pain might have been the most glorious sound he had ever heard, she lived, despite the broken bow lying lippy in her broken fingers, despite the blood flowing from her scalp she lived. Hubert gave a happy sob putting his forehead to hers, she had landed onto her wyvern and that cushion, such as it was, had kept her alive. But what to do now? Hubert looked around the smoke-filled battlefield that had once been a prosperous city. All their best healers were with Edelgard, he could bring Petra into the palace but if the palace was overtaken she would be in danger and, in this state, unable to protect herself or the empress. Petra gave a shuddering painful breath as Hubert stood holding her broken body in his arms, surveying the battle from their rooftop.   
  
Amidst the chaos, he saw Lysithia draw spikes from the earth that pierced Jerizta's horse and punched through the Death Knight's chest. He heard Constance's scream of anguish and fury at her husband's death and watched her spread her arms wide summoning bolts of lightning from the heavens all of which missed the enemy. Marianne flew behind her and used a silencing spell to bind the blonde mage’s magic, Leonie, Ignatz, and Shamir used their arrows to kill one of their winged beasts, and Hubert watched as Hilda jumped off a wyvern with a yell, swinging her Freikugel ax and removing the head of another beast. Hubert's breathing was haggard as he turned and watched the city burn, everywhere he looked the enemy was advancing, finally, Hubert turned to see Claude and the white mount level with him and Petra, a red arrow pointed at Hubert’s head.  
  
In the moment, Hubert made his choice, clutching Petra tight, just before the arrow hit its mark, he warped them away.  
  
***  
Petra awoke to a steady thrum of pain pulsing through her body, she opened her eyes to see a low wooden roof, she turned her head to see what else there was but had to close her eyes from the rush of concentrated pain that pulsed through her head at the small motion.  
  
"Petra?"  
  
She opened her eyes again to see Hubert's worried face looking over her.  
  
"Hubert?" her voice was weak, her throat was dry, and her tongue felt too big for her mouth.  
  
"Hold just a moment," Hubert said as he drew a pail of clean water close to them.   
  
Using the ladle in the pail he scooped and poured the cool liquid into her parched mouth, half of it spilled onto her cheeks and chin, of the part that made it into her mouth only some managed to get down her throat before she started coughing, choking on the liquid; she seemed to have forgotten how to swallow. Hubert helped her to sit up and rubbed her back until she could breathe again.  
  
"Better?" he asked, and she nodded.  
  
"Can I have some more please?"  
  
He obliged handing her the ladle this time, and she was able to take small successful sips of the water. It was during this that Petra realized that the vertigo she was feeling was not from dizziness but rather because the whole room was moving.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked taking another drink of water.  
  
"On a ship called the "Marlin", I am taking you back to Brigid," Hubert informed her gently brushing a loose strand of hair out of Petra's face.  
  
"Brigid?" Petra said feeling dizzy again, trying to sort through a stream of memories.  
  
"Relax," Hubert whispered taking the ladle, not wanting to over drink and make herself sick. "You are safe now; you are almost home."  
  
He sat behind her on the hard bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder which, while making her heart skip a beat, left her even more befuddled.  
  
"Battle...we, we were being in a battle..." Petra remembered visions of smoke, screams of death, and...and. "I fell?"  
  
She leaned away from Hubert to better see his face, a dark look crossed it and one of his hands tightened into a fist.  
  
"Claude shot you down, you are lucky to be alive."  
  
"Manu?"  
  
Hubert shook his head and Petra felt her heart clench as she thought of the wyvern she had raised from an egg.  
  
"But we won the battle, yes? We were throwing...threw them back?"  
  
Hubert stood and walked across the room rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
"No," Hubert said with a sigh, turning to face her. "No, Petra, Enbarr fell."  
  
The words took a moment for Petra to process and not just from the language, she might not have believed it but for the look on Hubert's face.  
  
"What about Edelgard?"  
  
Hubert sat wearily down on the crate he had been resting on when she woke up, his head hanging as he stared at the floor.  
  
"I...I do not know. When you fell I...I rushed to you, you were so weak, I...I had to get you out of there. I warped us to the city of Nuvelle, the mages there healed you, but you were still unconscious. They said you should wake up in a few days, they wanted to observe you just in case, but I knew once word began to spread about Enbarr's fall you would be at risk so I booked us passage on the first ship to Brigid. The word was just arriving when we set sail, that was two days ago, a summer storm has delayed us at sea but the Captain says we should be docking on the Easternmost island in another two days."  
  
Petra let her head fall back against the paneling behind her; she stared at the low ceiling of the ship, blinking back tears. She had failed; Edelgard, the woman who had been like a sister to her, was probably dead, her remaining allies were being rounded up and, if they cooperated, arrested, if not...  
  
Petra leaned down and scooped another ladleful of water and sipped at it to fill the silence.   
  
"Hubert," Petra said as she returned the ladle to the pail. "I am having confusion about something."  
  
Hubert looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Why were you saving me? Why were you not protecting Edelgard?"  
  
Hubert looked into her soft brown eyes.  
  
"I made a choice," he got up, moving to sit next to her on the bed. "I chose you."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment before Petra smiled brightly leaned forward and kissed him; he buried his hands in her loose purple hair and kissed her warm chapped lips back. Never breaking apart she moved to sit on his lap her tongue moving past his lips to dance alongside his. Hubert's hands moved from her hair to hold her hips feeling her skin through the thin gown the Nuvellan healers had dressed her in.  
  
Her hands were warm as they held his cheeks, her thumbs tracing his cheekbones. Their lips broke only when the need for air was making them too dizzy to continue, foreheads pressed together they panted, yellow eyes and brown searching the hidden depths of the other. Before they had properly caught their breath they were at it again kissing like the teenagers they had never gotten to be, rather than the hard war veterans they were.   
  
The warm cabin had Hubert only wearing a thin white undershirt but Petra had soon removed that, enjoying feeling the skin of his chest for the first time. The dark hair there was fine and short, tickling her hands as they slid through it. Hubert gathered the hem of her short dress just above her ass, but then he hesitated, holding the dress but not raising it any higher.  
  
"If...if you are wanting to take it off, to...to see me, you may."  
  
Her voice was warm molasses in his ear and he felt his cock stir, it was an odd feeling, and her approval only added to that. Slowly he raised the gown over her head exposing her soft skin to his warm, hungry gaze. The mages had not placed any sort of extra chest covering on Petra, not wanting to risk restricting her breathing so Hubert was graced with a full view of her breasts. The large masses were smooth with a small mole on the left on being the only blemish, with a rush of impulsiveness Hubert leaned forward and kissed the mole.   
  
Petra's eyes were a tiny ring of brown iris' surrounding coin-sized pupils that seemed to drawn Hubert in. Their lips locked together again, hands blindly exploring each other's newly exposed flesh, the occasional moan the only thing breaking their kisses. They finally broke apart when Petra shifted herself on his lap to get more comfortable and she felt the firm tent in his pants. She tore her lips away from his to try and see the bulge, Hubert blushed as she stared, her face reminding Hubert of a crouching cat with its tail twitching.  
  
"Hubert," she asked looking up into his face. "May I be seeing it?"  
  
Blushing, his whole face burning, Hubert untied his pants, pulling the laces out and opening the slit in his pants, and his cock sprang free. Petra looked at it, fascinated, then looked up at Hubert, her hands hovering above the organ. He nodded slowly and gasped as she brushed her fingertips over the glands at the head, she looked up at him ensuring he was alright before continuing, the penis twitched and rose at her hesitant touches that grew bolder at each sound from Hubert.   
  
Soon she had her whole hand sliding up and down his cock while they kissed deeply. It did not last long and with a groan and the hand Hubert had in Petra’s hair, tightening painfully, thick white ropes came out of Hubert's penis covering her hand in the sticky fluid. Gasping as he came down from the intense release Hubert's face was covered in kisses by Petra as she wiped off her hand on the discarded dress.   
  
When his breathing returned to normal Hubert kissed Petra tenderly before grabbing her firmly around the waist he stood, turned, and laid her on her back on the bed. He crawled on top of her before taking a moment to just look at her. Her loose dark hair was fanned around her head, her skin was flushed from her cheeks down to her chest, her chapped lips were swollen, and her eyes were shining oh so enticingly. He felt his cock beginning to stiffen again.  
  
"You are more beautiful than the sea at sunset," Hubert said surprising himself at the poetic comparison.  
  
She smiled and it lit the dark cabin, Hubert leaned down and kissed her again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. Her chest heaving, Hubert broke their kiss and moved to kiss the mark under her eye. He licked the outline of the tattoo and Petra whimpered, encouraged by this reaction he kissed down her cheek and under her jaw sucking the line that ended her jaw above the pulse of life in her neck, grateful for its every beat. Petra was panting by the time Hubert's lips reached her breast and when he wrapped his lips around her nipple she mewled and her back arched, desperate for more contact.   
  
The sounds coming from her mouth had him hard and he was desperate for more of them, he kissed her other nipple and then moved back and forth kissing and licking the sand-colored nipples.   
  
"Hu-Hubert, please."  
  
Moving away from her breasts Hubert's gaze swept over her tight stomach to the linen that covered Petra's hidden entrance. Hubert watching her face for any signs of discomfort or doubt, moved his hand to pet the garment but froze at the first touch. Instead of finding warm soft cloth, he found a sticky moisture that clung to his fingers, he rubbed the wetness in between his fingers before going back for more. He pressed harder with his fingers and a slight squishing noise, that reminded Hubert of a boot in mud, accompanied Petra's moan. Hubert rubbed her through the underwear and soon Petra began to move her hips in time with his rubbing motions, gasping and moaning.  
  
Hubert could not wait, he had to look, he slid the soaked garment off of her and without taking the time to appreciate his first sight of her cunt slipped a finger into her. It was...squishier than he had expected, but not in a bad way. It was also warm and the wetness clung to his finger like a suction, reluctant to let it leave, a second finger soon joined the first and then he couldn't help but add a third. His fingers driving into her, a fine sheen of sweat was building on his brow as he concentrated on her every sound, every lift of her hips, trying to embed it in his memory. Petra was crying out in Brigish now the words were unknown to Hubert, yet the meaning was all too clear. Her cries caught in her throat as her inner muscles clamped around his fingers, her eyes bulged and face spasmed before she collapsed spent on the bed.  
  
Hubert removed his fingers and Petra moaned at the loss. She watched him with glossy eyes as he examined his sticky fingers watching how the liquid trailed in rivulets down his hand; tearing his eyes away he turned to look at her face and his heart lightened at the smile she gave him. Crawling up her body he kissed her soundly and she responded in kind, arching her body to press against his, her arms wrapping around his back.  
  
They placed their sweaty foreheads together when their lips parted, just staring at each other.  
  
"I want you," Hubert whispered.  
  
"I am belonging to you."  
  
Hubert kissed her again before removing his pants completely, his cock was throbbing, his mind remembering how tight she had been around his fingers. Hubert used his hand to align his cock with her cunt, checked her face for any doubt, saw none, and pushed himself in. Petra grabbed him, her nails digging into his back as she curled up, hissing briefly before relaxing and sighing contentedly. Hubert kissed her as he began moving, his hips pulling back slightly before thrusting back in. His thrusts became wider the longer they moved together, he pulled out completely a few times but after the third time got into a rhythm that had the couple moaning as their tongues dueled.   
  
The thrusting became erratic again as their moans increased in volume; they clutched at each other grabbing whatever part of each other's bodies that they could. Before long Petra's innermost walls were contracting and his balls tightened shooting ropes of semen into her. Hubert collapsed on top of her, the world having gone temporarily white. When he had some awareness of where he was Hubert held Petra close and rolled them, so both were resting on their sides, their heavy breaths warming each other's faces; Petra cupped Hubert's face smiling sheepishly as she looked into his eyes.   
They lay like that for a time, as the adrenaline faded both grew drowsy and Petra turned so her back was to him and he could wrap an arm around her, the couple then fell asleep. A pounding on the cabin door woke them hours later.  
  
"Oi lovebirds! Good winds sped our journey, we will be docking in a couple hours, get ready."  
  
The captain's voice was audible through the wood and his comment made Hubert wonder for the first time how loud they had been last night. Petra turned over to face him her face blushing.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Petra asked.  
  
"Me?" Hubert had to think, his brain was still foggy from interrupted sleep. "I thought I would feel different, I...it was...I had never..."  
  
Petra took pity on his flustered state and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
"It was being my first time too," she said demurely.  
  
Hubert ran his fingers through her loose hair, sweat had clumped some strands together. They lay in silence for a time before Hubert sat up.  
  
"We should get dressed."  
  
Petra nodded and sat up too. The pair dressed in an awkward silence backs to each other but turning to look at the other when they thought it would go unnoticed. Petra moved to put up hair but without a brush or band left it to hang loose down her back.  
  
"Will you be going with me to the capital?" Petra asked, trying not to sound hopeful, then seeing him put on his coat added with a grin: "You will not be needing that."  
  
"I will need to check for any news that came in before us," Hubert said removing his coat. "Our dear old Professor may be looking for us, if that is the case I will need to leave, I do not want their army coming here."  
  
Petra stepped in his path and gave him a hard look.  
  
"You were saying that you were choosing me, was there meaning in that?"  
  
Hubert looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding. She stepped close to him taking both his hands in her own.  
  
"Then you will be staying with me," she said in that fiercely stubborn way of hers. "You were protecting me, now I will be protecting you."  
  
"Petra..."  
  
"No," she stood on her toes to kiss his lips. "There will be no arguing, you are in my country now."  
  
Her smile was wicked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hubert felt himself going hard again and had to step away from her warmth.  
  
"I cannot make you any promises," Hubert warned.   
  
"I will not be asking them of you."  
  
Hubert nodded before looking up at the roof, distracted by the raised voices from the deck above.  
  
"We should go," Hubert said and it was Petra's turn to nod.  
  
Having fled Enbarr with nothing but what they had on them there was nothing for them to carry but the baggage of the past left behind in Fodlan. Petra's melancholy expression brightened as they walked to the door.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" Hubert asked her.  
  
She took his hand.  
  
"If you will be being there with me."  
  
The couple walked out of the cabin into the sweltering Brigid air the whoops and cheers of the ship's crew background noise, inconsequential compared to the future that awaited them.


End file.
